Quem semeia ventos colhe tempestades
by Yuki-chan Killua-kun e Koyomi
Summary: Os amigos de Shikamaru resolvem brincar um pouco com ele e sua namorada mas está simples brincadeira pode virar lembrança e um increvel desastre para os ouvintes. / ShikaTema UA


**N/A(s): ** Essa fic foi inspirada em momentos reais e puro amor, óbvio! A fic é UA centrado em um mundo escolar como o nosso próprio cotidiano. |Boa leitura!|

**«Quem semeia ventos colhe tempestades»**

Narrado por Nara Shikamaru

Numa adorável manhã para se dormir, eu, Nara Shikamaru, fui obrigado a ir para um local chato e tedioso chamado escola. O único lado bom é que, em meu percurso, encontro minha bela namorada, Sabaku no Temari. Temari é a garota por quem sempre fui apaixonado e, por incrível que pareça, foi em uma das saídas de aula que ela pediu para conversar comigo. Meu coração voou a mil, fiquei tão tenso em saber o que era, a curiosidade me matava. Ela começou a falar:

_- Shika, se eu dissesse... – Ela não terminou de concluir. – Deixe para lá, é uma coisa besta._

_- Fale, Temari. Sou seu amigo, lembra... – 'Amigo', apenas isso... como a queria como mais._

_- Bem, então, tem um boato na escola de que você gosta de mim, e eu gostaria de saber se é verdade._

_Meu coração parou. Minha respiração acelerou. Prossegui:_

_- Bom... Se eu te perguntasse "você gosta de mim?"_,_ o que você diria_?_ – Perguntei meio desajeitado._

_- Eu diria que sim. – Temari corando, ó meu pai. Pior que estou vermelho também._

_- Então... Eu gosto de você._

Por fim, depois que ficamos, a pedi em namoro. Não queria que outros homens chegassem perto do que é meu, mas claro que não admitiria isso para Tema-chan.

O dia passou devagar de mais para o meu gosto. Além de que eu e Temari estamos em salas diferentes, o que me deixa extremamente irritado. Quando a última aula acaba – a aula de Jiraya, um professor tarado que dava aula de Biologia –, saio correndo para a sala de minha garota. E, infelizmente, encontro duas pessoas indesejadas: Inuzuka Kiba e Suigetsu. Eles adoravam pegar no nosso pé por termos demorado anos para admitirmos um para o outro o que sentíamos, além de que Kiba adora pegar em minha mão, o que deixa Temari extremamente furiosa. Desvio cuidadosamente deles e me encontro com minha amada.

- Como foi seu dia, Shika? – Perguntou delicadamente Temari, quando descíamos a escadas.

- Entediante. Eu poderia ficar em casa dorm... – Ai, eu odeio quando ela me dá as bofetadas sem deixar eu terminar de falar.

Quando levanto a cabeça, vejo-a com uma cara emburrada. Olho para o lado e adivinha por que. Kiba e Suigetsu imitando nós dois de mãos dadas.

- Ai, meu amor, como eu te amo! Pena que sou lerda e só consegui esses dias me declarar pra você – Disse Kiba pateticamente tentando imitar minha Temari. O que não a deixou nada feliz.

- Vem cá, minha gatinha – Disse Suigetsu tentando, tentando mesmo, imitar a minha voz e passando a mão na cintura de Kiba.

Os dois ficaram brincando conosco, até que Temari virou para Kiba e disse:

- Ok, Kiba. Já que vocês são nós dois, faça isso – E me beijou, ela beija bem demais.

Quando virei para os dois, nunca dei tanta risada. Kiba e Suigetsu se olhando com uma cara de "A gente se beija também?". Os dois se afastaram de nós dois e, então, Tema virou pra mim e disse:

- É, acho que eles nunca mais vão nos incomodar. Eu quase pensei que os dois seriam capazes de se beijar – e abafou a risada.

- Não duvide nada, Tema-chan. Aposto que se fosse Sasori e Deidara, pode ter certeza, nem assim nos livraríamos deles.

- Ainda bem que não foi os dois, eu queria me livrar logo deles.

Sorri com malícia.

- Para quê, minha querida?

- Você quer mesmo que eu te fale ou te mostre agora?

- Hm... Deixe-me pensar. – Puxei-a para o canto da escada e comecei a beijá-la cada vez com mais intensidade. E a partir daí, vocês já sabem o que aconteceu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Óbvio que o Zelador nos expulsou do canto. _*Risos*_

**N/A(s): ** Obrigado por lerem até aqui, e desculpe-me pelo final, Yuki-chan me proibiu de escrever fics T ou M. Então, uma K+ para dar uma variada. Obrigado por lerem e espero reviews!


End file.
